It is known in the art of engraving to use an engraving tool having a blunt edge so that the inscribed line will be wide when the tool is moved in one direction and narrow when moved in another direction. Such a tool must be prevented from pivoting about its longitudinal axis. The engraving machine is also capable of being used with different shaped cutting tools which are desirably pivotable about their longitudinal axis. Conversion of the machine for use with each type of tool is necessary. Heretofore, such conversion was quite complicated and time consuming.
The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of simplifying conversion of the engraving machine from use with one type of tool to use with another type of tool, and wherein one of said tools requires that it be held fast so that it cannot pivot about its longitudinal axis when in use.